The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachyscome plant, botanically known as Brachyscome angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cherish’.
The new Brachyscome plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Brachyscome plants with numerous large inflorescences and strong durable foliage.
The new Brachyscome plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia, of a proprietary selection of Brachyscome angustifolia identified as code name OB05506, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Brachyscome angustifolia identified as code name OB04547, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Brachyscome plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2007 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachyscome plant by stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia since December, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Brachyscome plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.